


RWBY: Dangerous

by AlucardAbridged



Series: RWBY: Darkness [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardAbridged/pseuds/AlucardAbridged
Summary: Ruby Rose didn't really take her mother's death all that well. She started acting out; stealing, lying, fighting, if it was bad, she did it. Before her family realizes it she's run away from home and fallen in with two of Vales newest criminal sensations, Roman Torchwick, and his "Nephew", Y/N Torchwick. As they blaze a criminal trail across Vale Ruby is tested in every way there is. Will she break under the pressure, or show she's just as depraved as they are.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Reader
Series: RWBY: Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815127
Kudos: 6





	1. Confrontation

Your tongue again wrestled around with Ruby's. Your hands roaming all over her body as hers tightly clutched your hair. Her soft moans merely encouraging you onward as you chuckled into the kiss, biting at her lips on occasion. Soon, though, air became a necessity. You pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. You smiled up at your beautiful Black Rose now, looking into her beautiful silver eyes.  
"As always, your getting better." You chuckled, Ruby's own sweet laugh responding to you in the dimly lit backroom of Juniors Club. "And again your so needy with it. What happened to learning to streeetch things out?" As Ruby traced random patterns across your t-shirt, you smiled. "The fact your always so damn intoxicating." You said, your hand snaking up her thigh.  
"Shouldn't you have some tolerance by now?" She teased, leaning down over you as her long hair tickled your face. "Not when it comes to you baby." You smirked, grabbing her by her collar and pulling her in for another kiss. However, just as your lips locked again, the door flung open. "Ruby!" You pulled away, looking to the unwelcome visitor. As Ruby did the same you saw her expression sour.

"Yang. What do you want?" Ruby got off you now, standing up by the lounge chair you were currently reclined on. "Trying to find you. Me and Dad have been trying to find you ever since you ran away!" You slowly sat up, watching this apparent family spat. "So? I didn't want you to." Ruby scoffed, still having an annoyed look on her face you didn't know she had. You both watched as the blond came closer to you both.  
"Ruby please, we just want you home." This, Yang girl, said, reaching for Ruby's shoulder. "Well I don't. I much prefer being here." Ruby brushed Yang's hand off her, slowly walking back to you. "Doing what?! Whoring yourself out?! Ruby you shouldn't be." You were in the blonds face in an instant.  
"I think it's time you left Blondie. My girlfriend's not whoring out, and your clearly not welcome." You saw Yang's eyes flash red. "Your girlfriend?!" She shrieked, clenching her fists. You failed to notice as her bracelets turned into gauntlets, with hidden shotgun shells in them.

"Yeah. My girlfriend. Something no one's gonna call you." You shoved her back now. She merely screamed out, pulling her fist back and slamming her fist into your cheek, the gun in her gauntlet firing a round at the same time. "Y/N!" Ruby yelled.


	2. Breaking and Entering

You walked along the brightly lit streets, your hands in your pockets. "Remember what Roman said Neo. Don't do anything until we get inside." You pulled up your hood, then you pulled up your bandana, hearing the sound of Neo's Sembalance as she changed her appearance. Glancing over you now saw a six foot tall man in White Fang gear. "Neo. Be serious." You chided. She quickly shifted into her usual disguise.  
This version of her had jet black hair done up in two pig tails, green eyes, and a black midriff dress. "I still don't understand why you argue with me and not Roman." You sighed, walking to the warehouse in the middle docks. Feeling your Scroll buzz in your pocket you pulled it out. "Because you let me." You read out, turning to Neo. Who merely had a smug grin on her face. "I hate you." You muttered. Another buzz.   
"No you don't." You sighed again, glaring at the small criminal. "You really do test me sometimes." Romans voice in your earpiece made you look to the storehouse. "Would you two quit chatting and get in here?" You walked to the doors, grabbing the handles. Slowly you pushed the doors open enough to get you and Neo in. Walking in you turned, shutting the doors behind you two.  
"Wonder what Atlas dropped off for us this time." You said, walking over to one of the shipping crates. Without a lock it was easy to open up, exposing crates of Dust. "Dust here." You said, shutting it. Sure, Dust was useful and all, but you were itching to get hold of some sort of weapon. After all, Romans cane was a gun, and Neo had that hidden blade in her umbrella, why shouldn't you have some sort of cool weapon to call your own?

You sighed in disappointment as you opened the third crate loaded with Dust that you found, starting to get annoyed. Slamming the crate shut you groaned out to echo in the empty warehouse, "Do these Atlas jackasses not send weapons anymore or am I just missing something!?" Romans voice, obviously, was the one to reply to yours. "Your missing something alright, come to the back!" Looking down the row of crates you grumbled to yourself as you followed Romans voice, heading further into the warehouse. "Care to tell me what I'm missing?"  
Roman merely gestured to a box he had on the floor. "Took it out of an office in the back. Probably didn't want it with the Dust in here." You stooped down, grabbing the box and opening it. "It's gauntlets." You slowly pulled them out, examining them before trying them on. "Perfect fit." Roman remarked, watching you as you adjusted the black metal gloves better. "Yeah. Wonder why they didn't want them in one of these crates." Rummaging through the box you pulled out a piece of paper. "Schematics."  
Unfolding the paper you now looked over the pictures and descriptions all over the page. "Huh." Roman looked over your shoulder. "What do they do?" You pointed to a note regarding a picture of the gauntlets as fists. "Experimental technology has been installed into the glove to bypass Aura and render quick neutralization of an opponent. See blade note." You now looked on the paper excitedly for a picture of what it was talking about.   
"Wonder why Atlas would make something like this to attack people." Roman rubbed his chin as Neo walked up beside you, watching you look for the blade. "Wouldn't be surprised if that Schnee guy asked for something like that. Would definitely keep his Faunus 'workers' in line if even their Aura didn't do anything to protect them." You now found the note on the blade. "Roman, listen to this." You read the note now, "Blade shape and size is designed for subtle encounters, meant to penetrate and deal fatal damage to a target to allow a silent kill." You stayed silent for a moment. 

"I'm beginning to think Atlas is getting tired of sending their machines after the White Fang." Roman observed, reading the schematics himself as the three of you left, you carrying a crate of Dust, and Neo carrying a suitcase with all the lien you found in the warehouse. "Yeah, these things do sound like an assassination tool more than something to keep a worker in line." You reflected, setting the dust in the van you all had. Hopping in the back with it you shut the doors.  
"Whatever they are, their yours now. So have fun with those." Roman said, driving on to the highway.  
You continued reading the schematics, curious as to what all these things could do.


	3. Small Time

Ruby hummed to herself as she strode confidently through the streets of Vale, feeling so free now that she'd ditched Yang and her dad. Her long hair slowly moved in the wind as she walked. She'd been growing it out ever since her mother's death, now it rivaled even Yang's hair in length. Ruby looked around at the shops, wondering what to do first. She had stolen before, and it had been a rush to get away with it with no one the wiser. It hadn't been anything major, just a small container of Dust. But it was the idea of stealing that got her pulse going.  
She'd been like this ever since the night her family realized Summer was never coming home, doing everything she'd been told not to.   
Lying to teachers to get out of working, stealing other students work to use as hers, cheating on tests. Name it, she'd probably done it in school.   
Tai tried his best to make her behave, but it just made her rebel more. Ruby had turned into a downright menace, and it didn't look like it was going to change soon.  
Seeing a small book shop she walked over, deciding to steal the new copy of Ninjas of Love that came out. A series she was fond of renting out to the hornier members of her grade. Making quite the dime for it at that.   
Just as Ruby pushed open the door she froze. There at the counter was a man in an all black outfit, emptying out the register into a suitcase. He had a hood on, and what looked like some sort of bandana over the lower half of his face.  
"Ahem." She coughed, getting the thieves attention. Instead of seeming surprised like she expected, the thief payed her no real attention. "What?" You demanded, still tossing the money into the suitcase. "Whatcha doing?" You now spared the girl a glance. She was awfully cute. If you had to guess she was five foot two, and wore a black and red corseted dress, the sleeves exposing her shoulders, and tights going up under her skirt.   
"Robbing the dumbass I knocked out." You admitted freely, since she clearly had no problem with this situation.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I grabbed something?" She walked over to the shelf labelled "New Releases" and grabbed the book. "Why would I?" You asked, finally shutting the suitcase and register.  
Ruby shrugged, thumbing through the book to see just what new smut they'd written this volume. "I don't know. Figured I'd ask anyways."  
You scoffed, noticing what she grabbed. "Your really stealing that book of all things?" Ruby merely chuckled. "Was thinking of renting it out when I decided to head back home. Makes me quite a bit of cash." Ruby stated, shutting the book to look at you. "Bet I made more tonight then you will with that." You stood in the middle of the room now. After all, there was no reason to worry. You knocked out the owner before you had started robbing him, and she seemed to be the only person who came today.  
"Well if your so sure why don't you give me a cut?" She asked, walking over. Despite being so short she had to be at least your age, otherwise she wouldn't have made sure to sway her hips as much as she did. "You didn't help me steal it. That's why." You turn to leave, only to see a blur of red, then see her in front of you with rose petals drifting through the air. "But I didn't try calling the cops on you either." She smirked, leaning over to you. You couldn't help but be reminded of Neo when she gave you that smirk.  
"Maybe so kid." You said, trying to brush past her. "I'm no kid." She scoffed, blocking your path. "Your short enough that you could be a twelve year old." She merely gave you an annoyed look. "I'm seventeen you prick." You smirked under your bandana. So she was your age, cute, and apparently had no problem with crime. You bit your cheek hard, feeling the pain you knew this was reality.

"Ok. If you want a cut I need a name." You looked her in the eyes, her silver orbs meeting your own E/C ones. "Ruby. Ruby Rose." She didn't waver, so she was being truthful at least. "Alright. How much you want Ruby?" You asked, walking out. "How much you willing to give?" She followed you out, one hand on her hip as the other held the book. "We'll discuss that at my apartment. Deal?"  
It crossed Ruby's mind for a second that this could turn out badly for her, but at the same time. It enticed her, this mystery you were acting out. She intended to ride this out for as long as it was fun.


	4. Welcome To The Family

"What is wrong with you?!" Roman demanded quietly, grabbing the suitcase from you as you stood in the kitchen of your apartment you shared with him and Neo. "What do you mean?" You asked, watching him. "I mean why did you bring someone home with you?!" Roman whispered again, clearly trying not to be heard by Ruby. After all, this apartment was pretty cheap, so it was a safe bet she would if you were any louder.  
"Because she wanted a cut, and I said that if she wanted a cut she'd have to run with us. Besides, if I hadn't she would have just stolen one of those smut book anyways. Hell she stole it even after I invited her here." You gestured to the door, which lead down the hall to where Roman had sent Ruby and Neo.  
"That is some of the worst logic I have ever heard out of you. And that is saying something Y/N." Roman growled, looking quiet angry despite his attempts at staying calm. "Are you really gonna turn down an extra set of hands though? I mean come on, she could be helpful Uncle Roman." Roman slowly turned on you.   
"Really? What can she do?" He asked skeptically. "Her sembalance is speed. Pretty useful in a get away or confrontation. And she's a Huntsman's kid, so she could pull strings if we needed her to." Roman glared at you. "You interrogate her or something?" He slowly sat down, looking to the one window in your dismal apartment. "The whole way here. Figured you'd ask me this stuff." You sat down across from him. "Look Uncle Roman, I can take care of it if she gets out of hand. Trust me for once."  
"I do trust you. That's my problem." Roman kept looking to the window. "What do you mean?" You asked, feeling a little offended. "I've never sent Neo or gone after you when you go out. I trust you know what your doing. Even if you didn't. It's shit like that, that'd make it my fault if anything happened to you." Roman started to seem sadder, as if thinking about the past. "Don't think about my parents Uncle Roman. Nothing's gonna bring them back." You looked out the window with him.  
Roman let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. She can stay. But your keeping a tight leash on her until she's proven she's willing to do what we do." Roman slowly turned to face you, waving you off as he went to count your haul in the suitcase.

"So are you his girlfriend or something?" Ruby asked Neo, much to the shorter girls chagrin. Neo was quick to shake her head no, not wanting to be associated with you like that. "Then what are you?" Ruby asked, sitting across from Neo now. Pulling out her Scroll Neo typed something, then slid it over to Ruby. "Partner in crime." Ruby read out, looking up at Neo with a sly smile. "Sure you are." Neo merely glared at Ruby, about to hit her.  
"Neo! You can let her come out now!" You called from the kitchen. Neo turned to the door, then Ruby. Waving her off as she grabbed her Scroll back from Ruby. Ruby gave a smug look. "Point, Ruby, little girl." Ruby got up, walking out as Neo flipped her off when her back was turned.

"So I'm working with you now?" Ruby asked, smiling at the prospect. The rush she'd gotten when she'd stolen before was fun, but the things she imagined you doing as a group made her positively electric. Stealing, cheating, killing. The last one lingered in her mind, both out of the severity of the crime, and shock that she had thought of it so gleefully.  
"Yeah, you are. Uncle Roman says I'm gonna be your handler until you prove your in this for the long haul. So do as I say and we should be fine." You patted Ruby's cheek, earning a wink from the girl as she smiled more. "I'll be sure to listen to everything you say. Boss." She giggled slightly as you gave her a weirded out look. You hadn't been flirted with before, let alone as dirty as this.  
"Not in here your not." Roman grabbed your shoulder and Ruby's, pushing you two. "Take it to Y/N's room if your going to be acting like that." You gave Roman a brief glance, in which he smirked playfully and nodded. You walked down the hall and into your room, Ruby following closely.


	5. Bad Girl

You groaned to yourself, going to roll over before feeling something keeping you in place. Grumbling you opened your eyes to see Ruby's mane of hair in front of you. Looking at her you saw she'd tangled herself up with you during the night, her arms around your neck and her legs tangled with your own.   
Wait...why the hell was she even in your bed in the first place?! You'd made her share Neo's room for now, not yours! You tried pulling away again, only to here a tiny whine of protest. "Ten more minutes." You sighed at that soft whisper.  
"Ruby. Why are you in my bed?" You asked, looking down at her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hm?" You repeated yourself slower. "Why. Are. You. In. My. Bed?!" You demanded. Only to be met by the sleepy girl shrugging. "Comfy."   
She shoved her head against your chest. "Ruby. Let me go." You tried to pull away again, only for you to feel her tightening her grip on your neck. "No!" Ruby snapped at you. You stared her down as she looked you in the eye. "Do I have to spank you like the bad little girl your being?" You asked, expecting that to end this little standoff. Ruby's smirk dashed that hope.  
"Do you wanna spank me Boss?" She leaned close, her hair brushing against your forehead. "Why are you like this?" You groaned, leaning your head back. It wasn't a matter of you wanting to do that, it was you not knowing how to make her listen! If she was ok with pretty much anything you could think of, how was this going to go.  
"No. I want you to just let go of me so I can get up." Ruby merely giggled at you. "What do I get out of this?" She asked seductively, running a hand through your hair. "You get me not shoving you on the floor." You deadpanned, grabbing her wrists and pulling them off you.  
"Ok. If you say so." Ruby now scooted back, letting you get out of bed now. However she still made a point to stretch out, almost grabbing you again. You barely got out of reach as you got up and headed to your bathroom.

"Hey Boss." You sighed to yourself. You stuck your head out from the curtain of your shower. "What?" Ruby shifted her weight on her feet. "Can I join you? I dont want your uncle getting mad at me for taking more hot water because I don't do cold."  
You stared at her for a second. "Why dont you go share with Neo? She's a girl too, I'm sure she'd be fine with it." She shook her head. "Neo doesn't like me." You sighed. "What did you say to her?" Ruby now looked defensive. "Hey in my defense you live with her, I thought you two might be dating."  
You bumped your head against the wall. "Yup, that would do it." You grumbled. Finally you answered, "Fine. But just this morning. After this you make up with Neo and share with her." Ruby looked at you. "You sure you'll want me to quit sharing?" She smirked at you. "Since you're bordering on obsessed with me, yes."  
For the first time since you'd met her, Ruby blushed. "I am not. Your just cuter than the boys back home. That's all." She spun around, facing away from you.  
"Well hurry up and strip, because this cute boys not waiting on you to take his shower." You smirked at Ruby's back, shutting the curtain.

Soon you heard the curtain behind you move as Ruby stepped in. "Mind passing me the soap?" She asked, to which you handed it to her, turning to look at her. You noticed the arm across her chest.  
"What? Never been naked in front of a guy before?" You asked, looking at her curiously. After all, it wasn't like she acted innocent any other time.  
"No. I told you, my classmates are all losers who have to jack off to that smut series because no girl would ever touch them." She grumbled, looking huffy.  
"Well that sucks huh? Bet you wish you had one that could sweep you off your feet?" You did so, using the slick floor to pull her to you, and then against the wall as you stood in front of her. Her shocked face was hilarious to look at. "How was that? Did I sweep you off em?"  
You asked, watching her slowly relax as she realised you were playing with her, and not just throwing her into a wall. "I guess. Not very firm about it though, are you?" She asked, smirking again despite her obviously blushing. "Didnt wanna scare you too bad. How firm did you want it?" You leaned closer, caught up in the playful mood of the moment.  
"About like this." With that Ruby wrapped her arms around your neck again, kissing you. You didn't even get a chance to respond before her tongue was in your mouth, roaming around.


	6. Fractured

You looked Ruby in the eye when she finally pulled away from the kiss. "Got it. I'll be sure to do it like that next time." You chuckled, caressing Ruby's hips as you leaned close. "You better." Ruby said, giggling as you kissed her neck. "Now let's actually shower before your uncle yells at us." Ruby giggled again, gently pulling away from you. "Ok, works for me." You now let go of Ruby, going back to showering.

"Well Little Red, you picked a good time to pop in and join us." Roman held up a folder now. "We just got done planning another heist." Roman dropped the folder on the table, which you grabbed up and opened.   
"Wait, this is a train." You looked at the logo on the plans now. "A Schnee Dust train?!" You turned to Roman. "We're robbing the Schnee's now?" You asked, holding up a blueprint from the trains.   
"Not us. Someone approached me with this, we're going to be helping some White Fang on to the train." Even Neo looked at Roman like he was crazy, completing the table.   
"What?!" You and Ruby asked, Neo signing the same.  
"Look I know it sounds crazy-"  
"It sounds absolutely fucking retarded!" You cut off Roman, only to get a quick swat over the head for interrupting.  
"But, I was approached by a woman while I was at Juniors last night. She gave me this stuff. She said that if we do this, and help when she asks us to, there will be more rewards than we can ever hope for."  
"And you believed her why?! Rule number one, which you taught me by the way, never trust another criminal." Roman now looked at you specifically.  
"I never said I trust her. I'm just saying we're doing this heist. After all, Neo can get in and out of anywhere with her semblance, yours can help us with a quick escape, and Little Red here..." Roman pointed to Ruby. "Can get herself out of a pinch with hers. Isn't that right?" Roman looked to Ruby expectantly.  
"Yeah, I can. But what does that have to do with anything?" Ruby asked, almost glaring at Roman now. Maybe Little Red wasnt a good nickname after all.  
"Because whoever this lady is, she knew about you. She told me just what your semblance is." He leaned over the table, grabbing the folder from you. "Like I said everyone, we can do this heist. Even if the White Fang tries anything, or if this is a sting operation from some Atleasian big wigs." You and Neo exchanged a look. You'd never seen Roman like this, especially with something he was given by someone else.  
"Alright, but if we do you need to take me to Patch." Ruby piped up, making the three of you look at her.   
"Why?" You were first to ask.  
"If we're doing this I'm gonna need a weapon. I left it back at my house when I snuck out." She smiled, a crazed gleam in her eyes. Clearly she was interested in this just as much as Roman.  
"Alright. Guess we're doing this." You sighed to yourself. "When is the heist Uncle Roman?" You asked, looking to him as he grinned.   
"Tomorrow night." Roman pointed to Ruby. "You go and take Y/N, get whatever weapon it is you need and come back. Now." He gestured to the door, watching as Ruby got up, with you closely following her.

"Damn your house is nice." You looked around while Ruby headed for the stairs of the Xiao Long-Rose house.  
"Yeah I guess." Ruby called down the stairs, leaving you to look around for anything you might wanna grab.   
As you looked you saw all the pictures of the fractured family that lived here.   
Noticing Ruby was the only one who seemed to be frowning in most of them. You finally stopped at one, curiously picking it up. It was a photo of four people. Ruby, the blond you guessed was her father, another blond girl next to Ruby, and hugging both children was a woman that looked a lot like Ruby.  
"So whose the lady in this picture Ruby?" You called out, turning around to be met with Ruby's deathglare as she ripped the photo from your hand.  
"Its none of your fucking business who she is!" She took a long look at the photo, her expression softening ever so slightly. You figured pressing would get you hit, so you backed off, headed for the door.


	7. Hijacked

You walked with Ruby through the train yard. You both had your headphones in, and were pretending to pay attention to your Scrolls. After all, two kids not paying attention to their surroundings were a lot less suspicious and threatening than two criminals waiting for their target to show up.  
You heard the sound of train brakes, glancing up without lifting your head you saw the train slowing down right infront of you. You tapped Ruby's side so she'd know the train was there, then you started to text Roman and Neo.  
"Trains here. We're getting on. See you soon." You purposefully avoided any incriminating statements, so if you were caught you could get out of it easier.  
You and Ruby walked up to the train, taking out your headphones as you got on and hid inside a cart.  
"Fuck it's dark." Ruby commented quietly as the two of you stood inside.  
"Yeah. Least we won't be seen." You stated, feeling a hand on your thigh.   
"Ruby really?"  
"What? It's dark and we don't know how long it'll take for the train to start moving. Might as well kill time." As Ruby's hand started to drift you grabbed it.  
"Not on a goddamn train. Especially the one we're robbing blind." You chided, releasing the girl's hand.  
"Fine." Ruby huffed, starting to pull out her Scroll, yelping in surprise as your hand bounced off her rear end.  
"Motherfucker!" Ruby hit your arm.  
"I didn't know you were a mother Ruby." You teased, recieving another punch to the arm.  
"You haven't fucked me yet, so shut the fuck up." She hissed.

The lights inside the train car activated as the train began to pull out, revealing Dust crates all over the interior.  
"So where are the White Fang contacts we were supposed to meet?" Ruby wondered, starting to walk along the car.  
"Uncle Roman said they should be outside the main city, so we won't run into them until the train's out in the woods." You replied, following after her.  
"I still say we should do something to pass the time." Ruby stopped, turning to face you.  
"And I still say we wait till we're celebrating the heist being a success." You told her, using your Scroll to look at where the train was right now as it rode along the track.  
"Your no fun." Ruby told you, scoffing.  
"I'll remember that next time you wanna join me in the shower Black Rose." You told her, smirking.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Boss." Ruby whined, walking up to you and holding her arms open needily. You chuckled a little as you hugged her, kissing her forehead.  
"Don't worry baby. I wouldn't torture you that badly." You whispered in her ear.

The sounds of fighting outside your train car interrupted you and Ruby as you enjoyed a kiss, her hands playing with your hair.  
"We should probably see what that is." You said as you pulled away.  
"Alright." Ruby let go of you, drawing her scythe as you opened the door.  
You looked outside, seeing a pair of, presumably, Faunus fighting off Atlesian androids.  
"Yep, that's them. Let's go join in." You smiled at Ruby, walking on to the flat car the fight was taking place on.  
You used a grapple you'd found in your gauntlets to grab one of the nearest robots, pulling it to you. You punched it's head off, taking the rifle for yourself.  
While you did this Ruby started shooting with her sniper, which was inside her scythe.  
With four people fighting them, the droids were wiped out quickly.

"Blake." The girl shook Ruby's hand as she introduced herself.  
"Adam." The redheaded man shook your own hand.  
"The goddamned Batman...Y/N." You joked, smirking at the masked man.  
"Ruby." Ruby told the masked girl, all four of you eyeing each other up now.  
"So what's the plan here?" You asked.  
"We're taking the Dust from the train, along with anything else of use to us." Adam said, walking past you to the cart you and Ruby came from.  
"I call dibs on any weapons. You all have cool swords and scythes and shit, and I just have a borrowed rifle and metal gloves." You followed after, Ruby and Blake following you.  
"That's fine by me." Adam said, opening the door now. After rummaging through the crates he seemed satisfied.  
"Next car." He called after Blake, who you noticed was busy talking with Ruby. That could be bad.


End file.
